To Reach For You Again
by SeQyuRz
Summary: "Aku menyukaimu—Sakura,"/ Maka dari itu—lupakanlah aku Sasuke-kun. Hilangkan aku dari ingatanmu. Karena begitupun denganku—yang akan menghilangkanmu dari ingatanku—"/ Sequel If We Were Never Meet Before/Mind to RnR? ;w;


**A/N:**

Halooooooo ~ OwO/

/melambaikan kaki/heh

Rz hadir membawa sequel fict sasusaku yang sebelumnya (If We Were Never Meet Before). Dan maap sebesar-besarnya bagi readers sekalian, karena pembuatannya yang singkat, hanya beberapa jam, jadi mungkin feelnya nda kerasa WQAQW

/nangis darah

Keabisan ide, apalagi ini bikinnya sambil komat-kamit baca teks buat ulangan WQAQW

/nda nanya

Semoga suka deh, dan minta ripiunya yaa , jan jadi silent readers pweaseeee WQAQW

* * *

.

.

.

Kau terpekur saat kelopak sakura pertama jatuh.

Menatap jauh pada pucuk pepohonan yang menghentakkan lamunanmu cepat.

Kau terdiam untuk beberapa saat—otakmu mencoba mencerna ingatan yang bergumul dalam benakmu.

Dan ketika bola matamu kembali terbuka lebar—saat itu kau sadar.

_Kau telah begitu bodoh menyia-nyiakannya._

Irismu kembali bertaut lemah.

_._

_._

_._

**To Reach For You Again**

**Sequel fict 'If We Were Never Meet Before'**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: Sasu x Saku

**Warning**: Typo, abal, alur kecepetan, geje, OOC, AU,dll

**Summary** : "Aku menyukaimu—Sakura,"/ Maka dari itu—lupakanlah aku Sasuke-kun. Hilangkan aku dari ingatanmu. Karena begitupun denganku—yang akan menghilangkanmu dari ingatanku—"

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rated**: T

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Lelaki bersurai _chicken butt_ itu terdiam. Onyx kelamnya tertutup rapat. Ia menguletkan sebentar tubuh berototnya kemudian mencoba merenggangkan tubuhnya yang mulai kelelahan. Sesekali ia menghirup udara yang beradu di sekitarnya sembari berpikir sejenak tentang ingatan yang kini berputar-putar dalam otaknya.

Ia kembali menghela napas entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tubuhnya mulai melemah saat ingatan-ingatan beberapa hari silam kembali merajai otaknya. Memaksanya untuk mengingatnya meskipun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melupakannya. Membuang jauh-jauh ingatan itu, bahkan lebih tepatnya—

_Ia tidak mengingingkan ingatan itu mendekam dalam otaknya._

"Sasuke-kun? Ah—ternyata benar kau ada disini,"Lelaki itu mengerling kecil pada gadis bersurai kemerahan di sampingnya. Merasa familiar dengan gadis itu, ia kembali menutup matanya perlahan. Mencoba mengacuhkannya, eh?

"_Baka_! Kenapa kau tidak memedulikanku? Sasuke-kun? Hei—apa kau mendengarku?"Gadis itu melambai-lambaikan jemarinya tepat ke arah lelaki di hadapannya. Sedetik kemudian ia menggembungkan pipi sebal. Iris kemerahannya bergerak tak beraturan.

"Sasuke-kun—kau sedang tidak mencoba mengabaikanku, bukan?"Gadis itu memelankan suaranya. Jemarinya terkepal menahan emosinya yang naik turun. Ia kembali menatap lurus lelaki yang masih terdiam di dekatnya itu. Decak kesal kembali melingkupinya.

"_Baka_! Sasuke-kun!"Ia mencoba memukulkan jemarinya ke dada bidang lelaki itu. Berusaha mencari perhatian lelaki itu agar mau mendengarkannya. Namun jawabannya tetap sama—lelaki itu tetap tak bergerak di tempatnya. Gadis itu mulai mendesah lemah. Jemarinya yang terkepal erat mulai sedikit mengendur. Irisnya kini menerawang jauh.

"Hei—apa kau benar-benar mengacuhkanku? Kau sekarang berubah Sasuke-kun. Kau lebih dingin dari biasanya. Bahkan pancaran matamu berbeda saat kau—menatap _gadis_ itu,"Ia menekankan nada suaranya. Nampak jelas ada sebersit rasa kecewa dalam suaranya namun ia berusaha menepisnya jauh-jauh. Sejenak kemudian ia menatap kembali lelaki yang masih dalam posisinya semula. Terdiam.

Ia menghela napas panjang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Tanpa disadari iris pekat itu tengah terbuka perlahan.

"—_Berbeda—huh?"_

Dan onyx kelam itu semakin bertambah kelam.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendesah malas saat menginjakkan kakinya pada lorong-lorong sepi di sekolah. Bungsu Uchiha itu memang membenci suasana sepi seperti ini. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini, namun entah kenapa ia sekarang sangat membenci suasana dimana dirinya seolah-olah merasa hidup sendiri di dunia ini.

Ia sedikit memutar bola matanya saat logika meracuni otaknya.

Helaan napas halus kembali mengudara dari indra penciumannya, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala entah pada siapa. Ia menatap sekelilingnya yang masih sepi dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Napas _mint_nya masih terasa kentara. Seolah memburu, tangannya kembali terkepal.

Ia terdiam sejenak saat sebuah hentakkan menghantam kepalanya tajam.

Ia mengeluh frustasi. Mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri guna menahan nyeri yang menusuk kepalanya kuat.

Benar. Ia sebenarnya paham mengenai alasan kenapa ia membenci suasana sepi seperti ini.

Ia menghembuskan napas lemah, berjalan di antara lorong sekolah dengan gerakan cepat. Ia mencoba melawan logika yang kini tengah tertawa kepadanya.

Sekali lagi ia mengumpat akan rasa sepi yang mendera batinnya perlahan.

_Dan itulah alasan mengapa ia membenci keadaan sepi. Sebab ingatan tentang '__**dia'**__ kembali mencemarinya kala ia merasa sendiri_.

.

.

.

Sasuke tertegun. Bola matanya sedikit melebar. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya perlahan sembari menundukkan kepala dalam. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah—"Gadis itu tersentak kecil. Emeraldnya bergerak gelisah. Jemari mungilnya meremas-remas rok yang dikenakannya. Sejenak kemudian gadis itu—Haruno Sakura—menghembuskan beberapa helaan napas. Sesungging senyum terlukis di bibirnya. Sontak hal ini membuat Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah.

"_Ohayou_—Sasuke-kun,"Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Manis sekali hingga membuat dada lelaki di hadapannya berdesir. Sekali lagi Sasuke merutuk dirinya sendiri karena merasa bodoh dengan sesuatu yang tengah mengacak-acak perutnya sekarang. Ia bergumam lemah. Seperti biasa.

"Hn,"

Dan kedua insan itu kembali terdiam. Mencoba menikmati keheningan yang merasuk perlahan di tengah-tengah mereka. Entah kenapa, mereka merasa canggung jika berhadapan satu sama lain. Bahkan mereka akan mencari jalan lain jika secara tiba-tiba mereka berpapasan atau beradu pandang. Mereka seakan musuh namun sama-sama tidak memiliki dendam. Sasuke tersentak kembali ketika logika mempermainkannya. Ia menghembuskan napas berat.

Ia tau ia adalah makhluk kejam. Namun apakah gadis _cherry blossom_ itu memiliki dendam padanya? Sasuke menguatkan argumennya sendiri mengenai kebencian gadis itu terhadapnya mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu ia telah membuatnya menangis seperti itu.

"Jawabanmu tetap irit seperti biasa—"Sakura menyunggingkan senyumannya lagi. Dan kali ini dada lelaki beriris kelam itu kembali memanas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, menatap lurus gadis _cherry blossom_ di hadapannya dengan tampang tidak percaya.

Hey, apakah otak gadis itu tengah bermasalah atau pendengarannya kini benar-benar tuli?

Sasuke mengedipkan kelopak matanya kembali tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengar maupun dilihatnya. Ia menatap lurus emerald jernih yang berbalik menatapnya hangat. Ia kembali tersentak. Gadis itu seolah tak memiliki dendam apapun kepadanya. Bahkan setitik rasa benci pun tak hinggap dalam pancaran matanya.

Sasuke mengedipkan maniknya lagi. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit lega. Ia mengerutkan alis sejenak saat sesuatu seakan mengiris dadanya pelan. Ia merasa kenal dengan perasaan hangat seperti ini. Perasaan ini nampak seperti perasaan waktu pertama kali ia jatuh cinta dengan Karin dulu. Bedanya adalah—perasaan ini lebih lembut dan nampak jauh lebih—_rapuh_.

Sasuke kembali menepis asumsinya kuat-kuat. Berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah sekedar perasaan bersalah atas perbuatan yang ia lakukan kepadanya. Tidak lebih.

"Kau mengejekku, Sakura?"Sakura sedikit mengernyit heran. Beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"_Jodan desu yo_,"Sakura tertawa geli yang dibalas dengan Sasuke yang tengah mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kau in—"

"Sakura—_ohayou_,"Keduanya terhenyak menatap sumber suara. Sasuke tercekat. Ia merasa kenal dengan surai kemerahan di hadapannya itu.

"Sasori-kun—_ohayou mo_,"Sakura membalas kecil lelaki beriris hazel di hadapannya dengan riang. Binar matanya menyiratkan rasa senang yang tak bisa digambarkan. Dan menatap itu semua membuat dada Sasuke kembali berdenyut. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak suka menatap senyuman Sakura itu. Senyuman yang bukan ditujukan untuknya melainkan untuk—_orang lain_. Ia menatap dengki lelaki bersurai kemerahan di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kelas Sakura?"Lelaki itu—Akasuna Sasori—menatap intens manik emerald di hadapannya. Seolah berusaha memonopoli emerald itu untuk dirinya seorang. Sedang lelaki lain berambut raven masih membatu di tempatnya. Ia mengepalkan jemarinya kuat-kuat guna menahan geram yang membuncah di dadanya. Sasuke merasa muak melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya kini. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia bisa merasa seperti itu saat irisnya melirik Sakura yang dengan asyiknya bergelayut manja di lengan kekar milik lelaki bersurai kemerahan itu. Ia merasa muak—sekaligus merasa jijik.

"Iya—Ayo kita kembali ke kelas bersama Sasori-kun,"Sasori mengganguk kecil lantas buru-buru mengajak Sakura melangkah menjauh. Beberapa langkah kemudian Sakura tersentak pelan kemudian membalikkan badannya menatap Sasuke yang seakan terabaikan.

"Aku duluan Sasuke-kun,"Lagi-lagi gadis _soft pink_ itu tersenyum manis yang membuat darah Sasuke berdesir. Sasuke mendecakkan lidah kesal kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia meninju permukaan dinding di sampingnya dengan geram.

"Sialan! Kenapa dadaku terasa sakit sekali?"Sasuke menggerutu samar. Ia menatap punggung Sakura yang mulai mengabur dari pandangannya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya dadanya kembali berdenyut dengan kuat.

_Hey—apa aku tengah cemburu?_

Sasuke tersentak. Ia mendecih angkuh.

_Tidak. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai gadis sepertimu Sakura._

Sasuke kembali melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menghiraukan denyutan dalam dadanya.

_**Bahkan logikaku sendiri mengkhianatiku, Kau tahu Sakura? Aku tak pernah menyadari bahwa aku akan terperangkap olehmu seperti ini—**_

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, bukankah hari ini adalah jadwal kita kencan?"Gadis beriris kemerahan seirama dengan warna rambutnya itu menggandeng mesra lelaki bersurai kehitaman di sampingnya. Deru napasnya mengudara hingga mengusik gendang telinga lelaki tersebut. Bukannya merasa geli, lelaki itu malah merasa tak suka dengan tingkahnya. Ia menatap dingin gadis itu sembari kedua telapak tanganya tenggelam dalam saku celananya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Hari ini aku ada urusan,"Sasuke melepas genggaman tangan Karin dengan paksa, berjalan menjauh tanpa menghiraukan teriakan gadis bersurai kemerahan yang sudah tertinggal di belakangnya. Maniknya memutar malas sementara tangannya masih tetap menempel erat dalam saku celanannya. Ia kemudian mengarahkan langkah kakinya ke segala arah karena merasa tak memiliki tujuan. Ia kembali berdecih kesal saat sebuah memori menguar dalam pikirannya. Membuatnya serasa tercabik kala mengingat semua itu.

Ia kembali menghela berat. Manik kelamnya berusaha tertutup, mencoba mengubur jauh-jauh ingatan itu meski sebenarnya ia tak mampu.

Sejujurnya, ingatan itu kian menyiksanya. Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke menjadi lebih penyendiri. Ia masih merasa bersalah atas hal yang menimpa seseorang beberapa hari lalu. Meskipun aliran darah Uchiha mengalir dalam nadinya, namun entah mengapa ia tidak dapat mengelak untuk tidak merasa bersalah atas hal yang telah diperbuatnya.

Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata pelan, rahangnya kembali mengeras dan tengkuknya mulai sedikit meradang.

Ia tahu saat ini ia ingin sekali berharap waktu dapat berputar kembali, dengan begitu ia yakin semuanya pasti tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Bukan. Bukan ini yang Sasuke harapkan.

Uchiha itu kini menggeram keras. Ia tak pernah merasa tersiksa seperti ini hanya karena seorang gadis bertubuh bak porselen, bersurai _soft pink_ unik, bermanik emerald jernih, dan—_hey, apa Sasuke baru saja memuji Sakura?_

Sasuke merutuk. Lagi-lagi Sakuralah yang hanya ada dalam otaknya.

"Selamat datang tuan,"Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat kakinya tiba pada sebuah toko buku mungil dengan seorang pelayan yang menyambutnya ramah. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya sejenak kemudian masuk perlahan ke dalamnya.

_Yah—untuk saat ini Sasuke harus mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak dari gadis cherry blossom itu, bukan?_

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke bergidik. Bahkan di tempat seramai ini ia masih mendengar suara halus Sakura mengalun mengusik pendengarannya.

_Apa sekarang ia benar-benar telah terobsesi pada gadis itu?_

"Ah—ternyata benar Sasuke-kun!"Sebuah tepukan halus menyentakkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia segera menoleh pada sosok yang kini tengah menatapnya intens dari balik manik emeraldnya. Sasuke kembali merasakan sensasi tidak menyenangkan dari perutnya saat tangan mungil Sakura menyentuh tubuhnya perlahan.

"Hn," Ia mengalihkan pandangannya cepat guna manyamarkan perasaannya yang semakin acak-acakan. Sedang gadis bersurai merah jambu itu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau juga sedang mencari buku Sasuke-kun?"Sasuke mengiyakan kecil pertanyaan dari Sakura. Ia mengedarkan tatapannya untuk menghindari pandangan Sakura yang menatap lurus ke arahnya. Ia tak tahu mengapa tapi Sasuke menjadi risih ketika tatapan gadis itu mengarah padanya.

"Umm—begitu,"Sakura berganti menatap beberapa buku di hadapannya. Membolak-balikan halamannya sebentar kemudian tersenyum kecil. Seolah telah mendapat barang yang ia cari. Menatap itu semua membuat Sasuke kembali jengah. Ia tak suka menatap senyuman Sakura seperti itu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa merasakan perasaan tidak suka seperti itu karena jantungnya selalu berdegup lebih cepat saat menatap senyuman Sakura. Harusnya ia sudah terbiasa merasakan perasaan seperti itu ketika bersama Karin , namun anehnya ia sungguh tak pernah memiliki perasaan terdesak seperti ini saat ia dengan Karin.

Sasuke kembali menghembuskan napas lemah. Dan keduanya kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa itu buku yang tengah kau cari?"Ucap Sasuke berusaha memecah keheningan di antara keduanya. Ia tidak ingin berdiam diri karena hal itulah yang akan membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Ia membenci suasana sepi karena ingatan itu akan kembali memenuhi otaknya kala ia merasa sendiri. Apalagi ditambah dengan sumber ingatan itu kini berada tepat di hadapannya, membuat Sasuke benar-benar merasa tak nyaman saat ini. Seolah ingin segera menjauh dari gadis itu namun ia juga tak dapat mengingkari fakta bahwa ia merasa kosong saat gadis itu tak ada di sisinya. Sasuke kembali merutuk dirinya sendiri karena tak paham akan perasaannya itu.

"Iya. Buku ini sangat menarik sekali. Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, saat kau membaca buku ini, kau seolah-olah ikut memerankan tokoh dalam buku ini. Ajaib, bukan?"Sakura menyodorkan sebuah buku dengan sampul merah marun di hadapan Sasuke sembari bibir mungilnya sibuk bergumam memuji isi dari buku tersebut. Sesekali Sasuke hanya menggangguk-angguk kecil saat membuka helai demi halaman buku itu.

"Buku ini menceritakan tentang apa?"Ujar Sasuke tetap berkutat pada buku di hadapannya. Ia mulai merasa sedikit tertarik dengan penjabaran singkat dari Sakura.

"Tentang seorang putri dan pangeran yang saling jatuh cinta. Kemudian—"Sakura menjeda sejenak ucapannya. Iris jernihnya menerawang jauh kemudian tertutup pelan. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Pengkhianatan pangeran kepada sang putri, hingga membuat sang putri kehilangan rasa cintanya,"

_**Deg.**_

Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke tercekat.

Lelaki itu seolah membatu seketika. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan jemarinya terasa kaku. Ia tertegun seakan telah mengenal jalan cerita buku itu. Rahangnya mengeras. Dadanya bergemuruh kuat. Ia sedikit menudukkan kepalanya, lagi-lagi ia tak berani menatap gadis di hadapannya intens. Persis seperti yang ia lakukan dulu. Hingga gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan.

"Aku pergi dulu Sasuke-kun,"Ucapnya samar saat langkahnya mulai melewati lelaki yang masih diam membatu itu. Sedang Sasuke masih terhenyak tak percaya. Tubuhnya menegang, batinnya memberontak. Ia merasa ingin menahan tangan mungil gadis itu agar tetap di sampingnya. Namun kenyataannya jemarinya tak menuruti apa yang otaknya perintahkan.

"Sakura!"Teriaknya kemudian. Ia menatap nanar gadis yang tengah berhenti sejenak itu sembari menata napasnya yang menderu tak beraturan. Iris kelamnya berpencar gugup.

"Ada a—"

"Apa kau membenciku?"Sakura tersentak kecil. Ia memandang lurus lelaki di hadapannya dengan ekspresi datar. Pandangannya yang tenang sedikit membuat Sasuke terperanjat.

"Membencimu? Kenapa aku harus membencimu Sasuke-kun?"Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya perlahan. Ia merasa kerongkongannya kering hingga membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengucapkan barang sepatah kata.

"Untuk—hal yang telah membuatmu terluka,"Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit atap. Ia sungguh seorang pengecut karena tidak berani menatap gadis itu secara langsung.

Gadis itu menghembuskan napas pelan.

"_Ne, daijoubu_. Aku malah berterima kasih padamu Sasuke-kun,"Sakura menutup kelopak cantiknya sebentar. Ingatannya mengenai beberapa hari silam kembali terukir dalam otaknya.

"Berkatmu—aku jadi tahu kalau Tuhan tidak mengijinkanmu memilikimu. Berkatmu—aku jadi tahu kalau masih ada cinta berharga lain yang menungguku. Dan berkatmu pulalah—aku jadi tahu, kalau aku masih memiliki orang lain yang bersedia menerimaku apa adanya. Mencintaiku dengan tulus—dan tidak akan pernah menyakitiku. Kau pasti tahu kan, Akasuna Sasori? Dialah yang membuatku sadar bahwa cinta tidak harus dipaksakan. Sebab cinta adalah hal murni yang datang dari hatimu, dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendesak cinta itu sendiri. Bukankah harusnya aku berterima kasih padamu, Sasuke-kun?"Gadis itu tersenyum hangat. Hingga hangatnya menjalar di setiap inci permukaan kulit Sasuke. Lelaki berambut raven itu terdiam menunduk malu. Ia tidak percaya—Sakura—gadis polos yang dikenalnya itu, kini menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa ada seseorang yang sanggup merubah gadis itu.

Ia kembali mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa perasaannya campur aduk.

Menatap itu semua—membuat gadis bersurai merah jambu itu kembali meneruskan langkahnya, hingga pijakan kakinya semakin lama terlihat menjauh. Kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke. Lelaki itu menghembuskan napas lemah.

"_Sakura, apa kau tahu? Aku memang makhluk rendahan dan bodoh. Aku baru menyadari kalau kau adalah orang yang berharga bagiku. Dan saat aku baru menyadarinya—kau sudah berada jauh dalam jangkauanku,"_

Lelaki itu tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

**Aku takut.**

_Takut apa?_

**Kehilanganmu.**

_Siapa?_

**Kemballilah.**

_Bukankah kau sudah membuangku?_

**Kumohon.**

...

**Aku menyesal—Sakura.**

_Maaf._

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kunnnn~ Hari ini kencan kita harus jadi!"Karin—gadis bersurai senada warna tomat itu menggembungkan pipi kesal. Ia menarik-narik seragam lelaki di hadapannya manja. Lelaki itu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Sasukee~ Lagi-lagi kau mengabaikanku! Aku ini kekasihmu, kau tahu? Kau tidak boleh memperlakukan kekasihmu seperti ini! Kalau kau begini terus lebih baik kita putus saja!"Ucapnya dengan nada pura-pura cemberut. Berharap kekasih—lelaki berambut raven—itu akan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadanya.

"Terserah,"Karin tercekat. Ia tak percaya dengan pendengarannya barusan.

"Hey—kau—kau hanya bercanda bukan Sasuke-kun?"Gadis itu menatap cemas lelaki di hadapannya. Maniknya bergerak gelisah namun lelaki itu hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku bilang terserah! Sekarang, _**menjauh**_ dari hadapanku!"Ucap Sasuke dengan nada penekanan. Ia menatap muak gadis itu kemudian berlalu dari tempatnya. Karin tersentak keras. Matanya membulat sempurna. Ia tak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Sikapnya yang dingin membuat bulu kuduknya meregang. Ia tak menyangka gurauannya berbuah seperti ini. Ia jatuh tersungkur. Irisnya mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening dengan deras.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali menapakkan kakinya tak tentu arah. Ia berjalan dengan pelan seolah kehilangan jiwa dalam tubuhnya. Ia mengeluarkan karbondioksida dengan paksa. Pikirannya penat dan batinnya mulai sedikit lelah. Dadanya terus berdenyut sedari tadi. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke merasakan perasaan itu. Perasaan sakit yang mengulum hatinya kuat. Sakit sekali hingga ia merasa tak kuat untuk memendamnya lagi. Ia ingin melampiaskannya. Melampiaskan perasaan yang tertanam dalam hatinya namun ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Ia kembali menghembuskan napas. Merasa benar-benar bodoh dengan hal yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang. Ia merasa tak bersemangat untuk sekedar melambaikan tangan pada beberapa anak yang menyapanya. Pandangannya mengarah tajam dan dingin seperti biasanya. Bedanya adalah—tatapan itu lebih dingin dari tatapan yang pernah ia munculkan sebelumnya. Sebuah tatapan yang nampak seperti—_tatapan memohon_. Padahal Sasuke tidak tahu, ia harus memohon kepada siapa.

Hingga lamunannya buyar saat seseorang menatapnya intens. Seseorang itu kemudian hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya melewatinya begitu saja.

_Persis seperti kejadian di tempat itu._

Dan mengingatnya lagi membuat Sasuke tak mau mengulangi kebodohannya kembali. Ia tak mau perasaan pedih dalam hatinya itu semakin mendesaknya.

_Lebih tepatnya_—_Ia tak mau melepaskan tangan mungil itu lagi. _

Sasuke berjalan cepat mengejar sosok itu, menyusulnya dengan derap langkahnya, kemudian saat jarak mereka sudah dekat, ia menggenggam tangan mungil itu kuat. Menarik tubuh itu kasar hingga mendekapnya erat-erat dengan jemari kekarnya. Ia memeluknya seolah takut akan kehilangan sosok itu. Membuat sosok itu tersentak bingung.

"Sasuke-kun—apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"Gadis beriris emerald—Haruno Sakura—mencoba memberontak dalam dekapan lelaki di hadapannya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat dekapan itu semakin erat.

"Tidak mau—aku tidak mau melepasnya Sakura—aku tidak mau melepaskanmu. Tidak Sakura,"Sasuke menatap rapuh gadis di hadapannya. Irisnya yang kelam perlahan meredup. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tubuh Sakura. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas _cherry blossom_ yang menyeruak dari tubuh gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun—"Ia menatap iba lelaki di hadapannya. Ia tak pernah mengira sosok lelaki yang pernah tinggal di hatinya itu, kini nampak lemah di hadapannya. Ia menggerakan jemarinya seakan mengelus rambut Sasuke perlahan, namun belum sempat ia melakukannya ia segera menghentikan pergerakan jemarinya.

"Maaf—"Sasuke tersentak pelan mendengar lontaran kata dari bibir Sakura. Pelukannya mengendur. Ia seolah kehilangan tenaganya. Tubuhnya melemas.

"Kenapa—Sakura?"Ia menatap Sakura dalam, hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Mencoba meminta penjelasan dari gadis beriris bak permata itu.

"Bukannya kau tidak menyukaiku Sasuke-kun?"Sasuke tersentak. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Ia mulai melepaskan pelukan lelaki di hadapannya perlahan. Maniknya menatap lurus onyx kelam yang kembali meredup di hadapannya. Dulu, ia sangat menyukai onyx itu. Dan hatinya akan berdebar-debar saat menatap manik pekat itu. Namun ia kini tidak merasakan hal itu lagi. Jika dulu ia adalah gadis yang menuntut lebih perasaan Sasuke untuknya, kini ia merasa perasaan itu lenyap dari hatinya. Mungkin—sisa sisa cintanya itu masih sedikit mengakar dalam hatinya, tapi ia harus tau—bahwa adalah hal yang bodoh jika ia terus membiarkan cinta itu melekat di hatinya. Sebab seseorang itu—telah _menolak_nya sejak lama. Bahkan bisa dikatakan, jika seseorang itu tidak menginginkannya sejak awal. Dan mengingat itu semua—membuat senyum lemah kembali terkembang dari bibir Sakura.

"Aku menyukaimu—Sakura,"Sakura terpekur. Irisnya membesar.

"Aku menyesal Sakura. Aku baru sadar kalau aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau kembali padaku—Sakura?"Sakura menatap lurus lelaki di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya. Ia mencoba mencari cela kebohongan dari bibir Sasuke. Namun yang didapatnya hanyalah kesungguhan yang terpancar dari bola mata pekat itu.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia merasa—sedikit kaget mengenai pernyataan Sasuke barusan. Tetapi di sisi lain ia merasa—ragu akan perasaan Sasuke kepadanya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia masih sangat menyukai lelaki berambut raven itu, tapi hati kecilnya menolak mengakui hal itu. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk semuanya. Dan kembali lagi dari nol—membuat batin Sakura tidak siap. Sudah cukup. Sudah cukup luka yang Sasuke buat untuknya. Ia merasa tak sanggup untuk membiarkan luka itu kembali terbuka. Apalagi sekarang ia telah mendapat obat dari luka itu, harusnya ia tak ragu lagi akan perasaanya sekarang. Karena sesakit apapun pilihan yang ia pilih nanti, akan ada sebuah tangan yang dengan setia terulur untuknya. Dan emerald jernih itu semakin terang kala mengingat lelaki lain bersurai kemerahan dalam pikirannya.

"Maaf—"Ia kembali mengulang ucapannya. Membuat lelaki berisis hitam itu tertegun.

"Sakura—aku hanya butuh jawaban 'iya' darimu,"Sasuke kembali menatap emerald itu dengan pandangan melemah.

"Sasuke-kun,"Sakura membelai lembut rambut lelaki di hadapannya. Hingga menyebabkan hati lelaki itu kembali berdesir. Dan sesuatu seakan mengobrak-abrik perutnya.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau aku ini hanyalah seorang gadis merepotkan, menyebalkan dan membuatmu susah, bukan? Kau juga pernah bilang kalau aku ini hanyalah pengganggu dalam hidupmu. Kau yang membuatku mengerti bahwa kau tidak pernah menyukaiku. Saat itulah aku paham—kalau memang aku bukanlah gadis yang pantas untukmu. Maka dari itu—lupakanlah aku Sasuke-kun. Carilah seseorang yang bisa mengerti dirimu. Membuatmu merasa nyaman ketika kau berada di dekatnya. Hilangkan aku dari ingatanmu. Karena begitupun denganku—yang akan menghilangkanmu dari ingatanku. Sebab kita tidak akan pernah menyatu Sasuke-kun. Tidak akan pernah,"Gadis itu tersenyum kembali pada lelaki di hadapannya. Iris emeraldnya berusaha menahan cairan bening yang mendesaknya keluar. Perlahan ia mulai melangkah menjauh dari lelaki itu. Meninggalkan lelaki itu sendiri dengan rasa sakit yang melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sakit yang mendera perasaannya hingga menyebarkan kepedihan yang meluruh di setiap lapisan kulitnya.

Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata saat memorinya satu demi satu terurai jelas dalam otaknya. Ia kembali mengingat saat pertama ia mengenal gadis lugu itu. Ia bahkan paham mengenai hal yang gadis itu sukai dan hal yang paling gadis itu benci.

Ia terhenyak saat menemukan fakta bahwa ia mengetahui gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu secara mendetail. Dan hal terbodoh yang ia lakukan adalah saat ia menyadari bahwa—

_Egolah yang mendorongnya untuk mengabaikannya. Nafsunya yang memaksanya untuk mengacuhkannya._

Memikirkan itu semua membuat lelaki berambut raven itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali merasakan sakit yang merobek dadanya pelan.

_Sakit. _

Terlalu sakit bagi lelaki itu untuk dapat melepaskan gadis di hadapannya.

_Sakit._

Sangat sakit sekali ketika Sasuke tahu ia akan kehilangan gadis itu. Bukan untuk sementara—melainkan selamanya.

_Sakit._

Rasa sakit itu bergumul dalam dadanya. Membuatnya merasakan nyeri yang mendekam erat dalam batinnya.

_Sakit._

Pedih yang merasuk lirih melebur dengan perasaan sakit yang megiris ulu hatinya tajam. Bahkan untuk sekedar bernapas dan memasukkan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya saja, ia merasa tak mampu.

Sasuke menggepalkan jemarinya kuat saat selintas memori menggetarkan batinnya perlahan. Sebersit ingatan yang mewakili perasaan sakitnya saat ini. Secarik kenangan yang terekam dalam otaknya, rentetan kalimat yang pernah diucapkan gadis yang disukainya yang membuatnya kini paham mengenai maksud dari kalimat itu.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

...

...

...

"—_Seandainya kita tidak pernah bertemu—"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Dan cairan bening itu menelusur perlahan dari sudut matanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

_**Mengharapkanmu , kembali lagi**_

_**Menemani ilusi sepi yang perlahan menggerogotiku**_

_**Menarikku dari dunia gelapku**_

_**Membawaku terlepas dari kecamuk ini,**_

_**Kau—sosok yang kurindu**_

_**Menatapmu dari cela yang terlalu jauh**_

_**Memintamu menenggok pada tempatku**_

_**Namun kau—tak pernah mengabulkannya**_

_**Karena kau hanyalah angan kosong yang telah mati dalam benakku.**_

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey—Sasuke-kun, kau berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku bukan?"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Akan selalu melindungiku?"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Selalu berada di sisiku?"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Dan tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku?"_

"_..."_

"_Hn,"_

"_Ah—bagus. Kau memang benar-benar bagai pangeran dalam negeri dongeng Sasuke-kun. Bahkan kau benar-benar sempurna sebagai pangeran dalam kisahku!"_

"—_Kisahmu?"_

"_Ya—kisah dengan hanya kau dan aku di dalamnya! Selamanya!"_

"_Membosankan,"_

"_Bukan urusanmu—wekk—"_

"_Oi Sakura—bukuku—kembalikan baka—Sakura—Oi! Sakuraaa—jangan cepat-cepat! Oi—kau curang! Dasar perempuan pink menyebalkan!"_

_**Adalah kau, sosok yang mengabur dalam pandanganku. Sebab aku telah membuangmu dari kisahku. Menghapusmu dari daftar pemeran, agar kisahku menjadi lengkap—meski tanpamu di dalamnya**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

***Owari***

* * *

Yeeey kembali dengan fict yang ancurrrrrrr awawawaw

/gelindingan

Maap minna saya uda berusaha memeras otak saya dan beginilah hasilnya WQAQW

Maap kalo pada nda puas saya maklumi WQAQW

Ripiu pwease? ;w;


End file.
